Found and Then Lost
by Masuko
Summary: Mimi returns to Odaiba on regular visits, quite excited when she finds that she's able to stay for the summer. When her visits occur, Yamato finds himself in different situations, how will he handle them? (prequel to 'Lost') (Mimato Fic)
1. Returning

**Chapter 1- **

**(Disclaimer: This will follow for each chapter, I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creators of Digimon. This is said, so don't you dare come after me with a law suit! glares at the laywers )**

**(Hallo again! I made a "prequel" to Lost. I hope you guys enjoy it and it helps you to better understand the story.)**

Prologue:

"Ooh Daddy! Look at the clouds! They're so beautiful!" squealed a young Mimi Tachikawa.

Her eyes of honey flashed with intense delight as she stared out the window, her delicate mouth breaking into a joyful grin. A soft chuckle escaped from a man beside her, and he rubbed the back of his head heartily.

"Yes Mimi, I know." He informed her, glancing over at his dormant wife.

Mimi smiled lightly as she rested her head on the side of the airplane wall, staring out into the vast sky and city beneath her. She was returning to Odaiba, finally, she would be returning to her true home. She missed her friends so much, and always looked forward to her visits, especially when Yamato was present. Mimi's eyes lit up as Yamato came to mind, her cheeks flushing oddly as a deep sigh escaped her bee-stung lips. She reached up to play with a strand of her vibrant pink hair, twirling it around her finger as if it were some sort of fancy jewelry. She ran a dainty hand across her cheek, thinking of what she should say to them when she arrived. Should she be excited, or casual and seem not to care?

"Mimi, We're going to be landing soon, make sure you're ready to get off."

"Huh? Oh, yes daddy." Mimi nodded, packing her things silently into her bag.

-

'Nervous. I can't believe she's coming back today. Do I look all right? What if she doesn't like my style anymore...What if she's found a new boyfriend? Oh God.'

I gently pick up my bag, hearing a honk outside, probably Taichi. We're going to meet Mimi at the airport; she's coming to visit from New York. It's been exactly six months since I last saw her. I quickly glance in the mirror before I exit, checking to see if my hair is still gelled in place.

'Don't forget the gift!'

I hate those little voices in my head. They sound so gay. I must be going insane or something...I wonder if other people get little reminders every time you need to do something. I sigh and rush back inside, picking up a small baby blue wrapped package from the ground. I hear Tai's dad now screaming for me to hurry up, and I have to force myself out the door and run to the van. I can see Taichi's dad's frustrated face in the window, and the grinning Taichi and Hikari in the backseat, waving madly at me. I shield my eyes from the sun and place my hand on the car door clasp, opening the sliding door of the van open so I can creep inside.

"Hey," Taichi and Hikari greet in unison.

"Hey," I reply, seating myself and buckling my seatbelt as Taichi closes the door behind me. The van starts moving and I can hear Taichi blabbering on about something, but my nerves are to wired to pay attention, so I just unzip my backpack and dig inside to get my sweater. It's kind of a weird sweater, but Mimi loves it, so I decided to wear it this time, just to make her happy. It's a forest green color, like a lot of my clothes, and it's pretty comfy. I slip it over my head and puncture my arms through the sleeves, then quickly rearrange my hair, which most likely got messed up with all the movement. I feel like such a girl, I'm getting all ready just to see someone, and I'm all jittery about it.

"Oy, Yamatooo!"

I see Taichi's hand waving insanely in front of my face and I can't help but smack it away.

"Yea, what?"

"We're here you nimrod."

"Oh,"

I look at them and notice that they're already unbuckled and getting out of the car, myself and Tai the last one's remaining. I click off my seatbelt and get out, the impact of seeing Mimi again hitting me once more.

"Crap,"

We're walking in the airport, and my eyes scan it, seeing a vibrant flash of pink and soon feeling two arms slap around my shoulders. My eyes widen in shock and I can feel and hear the gentle giggles of a girl.

"Konnichiwa!"

"H-hey Mimi..."

"Yama-Chan!" she exclaims, releasing me and taking a step back, nodding her head in greeting.

She's beautiful. Slender and tall, with the nicest pair of legs I've ever seen. She still has a full head of pink hair, curling and waving down to her mid-section, framing her creamy and glowing face. Her honey eyes are twinkling as she greets everyone; her cheeks flushed with a rosy pink, making her seem so shy. She's wearing a short white summer dress, and a cowboy-like hat. She has little pink trinkets on her wrists, and she has bags and bags pilled along with her family. Mimi has always been so ravishing, it's sad that she had to be around here, with all these other humans beings, who can't even measure up to her. She resembles somewhat of an angel, so pure and gorgeous.

I run a hand through my boyish locks, sighing deeply as I look at my reflection in the window. I have icy cerulean eyes, and my hair is up to my jaw, sticking out wildly in different directions. I'm wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants and my green sweater. I feel suddenly that I look like I'm from the army. I sigh. Image has always been important to me, but I always regret what I do after.

"Gomen, Yama-chan, for disrupting your thoughts, but I haven't seen you in so long. I'm happy to see that you're wearing that sweater! You look amazing!"

I can feel myself blushing; to receive such compliments from Mimi is quite enjoyable.

"Arigato Mimi-Chan, you look great yourself."

Mimi claps her hands together as she does that adorable face that one does when they are happy. I'm such a sap, but I can't help it. I listen carefully as Mimi tells everyone her plans for the next months. She'll be staying the whole summer, although she will have many outings to visit family before seeing any of her friends.

"Michael sends his wishes," Mimi says, in a bit of a whisper as she glances over at me, smiling oddly. I find that she is blushing somewhat as she speaks of Michael, and I can feel a flame of jealousy flicker in the pit of my stomach. When she speaks of me in New York, does she speak of me with such passion as she does with Michael?

I sigh rubbing the back of my neck with one hand as I feel my legs becoming frail from standing up. I turn around looking from some sort of seating nearby and find a small bench. When I go to sit everyone follows, and sit along with me, chatting and smiling.

"How is your life then Yamato? Any girlfriends I should know about?" She asks suddenly, raising a brow sarcastically.

"Pfft, A girlfriend? Yamato? I don't even think he knows what it means." Jokes Taichi. That pisses me off, but I don't say anything.

"Tai!" Sora scolds, playfully hitting his leg.

I search my mind for words and shrug my shoulders.

"Not really, don't have that much time."

Mimi nods and turns suddenly as her father calls after her. She stands and kisses Sora on the cheek, then Tai, and then brushes her lips swiftly across my cheek. I felt my face heat for that one moment and then it faded as she pulled away, smiling as she waved and said her goodbye.

"I'll see you at the movies tonight!" She calls, running towards her irritated father, who is holding much baggage.


	2. Obsession

Chapter 2- 

**Miaou! -- Ha ha! That's the French way to say meow! (At least where I come from) On with the story!**

Such beauty almost blinds me.

She's too good for me.

I can hear my heart beating, the steady sounds rising up to my head. Even that is making my headache worsen. Maybe it would be better if I just stopped breathing. That way I wouldn't have to hear that either. I stand and head over to my mirror, sitting myself down on the small chair that's placed neatly in front of it. I stare at my fifteen-year-old self, confused.

I don't find myself worthy of even standing beside Mimi. Her perfection over rules my own look in such a way that I can't even explain. It seems as though I only like her for her looks, but that isn't true at all. I'm admiring her, and it takes me at least two weeks to go through each of her qualities in turn. This week is obviously her beauty. At this rate, I'll probably need to maintain good health, as I have to live until quite old if I'm planning to continue what I've already started. It's weird, how she can take over my mind without even being near me. I find it hopeless, and I ache to be near her. I live in my sorrows. I live in her letters and my own fond memories, even if half of them are fragments of my wild imagination. And I will always live in hope that I will get to be with her forever.

It most likely seems that I'm too young to be thinking these things, but I, myself, find that my mind is much more mature than my body. Mimi and Sora have always told me I was very attractive, but I find it very hard to believe. Though I do literally turn assorted shades of red when Mimi tells me this. Flattery gets you everywhere.

I've always wondered if Mimi was only nice to me because she felt bad for me. I've always been a lost soul, a silent drifter from my friends, never bothering to share my emotions with them, too afraid of what they would think of me. So in the clutter of my pea-sized room, I take it out on anything possible. Whether it be wrecking my walls and bed or hugging my pillow close to me to keep myself from losing affection for any living thing.

At night, I often try to find Mimi wherever she is, playing out her vibrant smile in my mind, and I try to place my heart in hers, for safe-keeping, in case I loose it.

I can feel my throat tighten as loneliness and guilt overcomes me, flooding my thoughts with their unpleasantness. I have no idea why I am sitting here alone in the dark, as though mourning over a lost one, when I'm going to be seeing Mimi in but a few hours. I can see my eyes brighten up in the mirror and find myself smiling oddly. I haven't seen my smile in quite some time, and immediately notice how much color it brings back to my face.

I stand up, remembering suddenly that I had a headache, which appears to be gone from me now. It most likely got frightened away with my thoughts, and couldn't bear to stay in my mind any longer.

I glance at the clock, taking note of the time and then skip over to the bathroom for my shower. I quickly peel off my shirt and smirk at myself. Working out pays off quite a bit. I run an icy hand down my arm, feeling the smooth ripples of my slowly forming muscles.

Now, I feel conceited.

I raise my brow delicately and sigh heavily and I strip myself of my pants and boxers, stepping over the tub to turn on the shower water. I gasp a little, as the water beats down in freezing drops, then turns to warm wisps of water. I close my eyes and stand there for a bit, breathing in the soft humidity. I lather up some soap and spread it on my body, watching expressionless as it gets sprayed away with the water. My nerves begin to act up again and I find that my stomach is lurching in an odd manner.

Once I'm done I get out of the shower, pulling the curtain across to dry and wrapping a blue towel around my waist. I run my hand across the foggy mirror trying to clear it from the steam without prevailing. I turn on the tap and splash cold water on my face.

Straightening up to my full height again, I can barely see the top of my hair. I didn't realize I was growing so much. Maybe it's just the way the mirror is placed.

I walk over to my room, drying myself to the extreme. My hair is still wet, and it curling up into little strands of dark blonde on my head, falling annoyingly right on top of my eyes, ruining my vision. I shake it with a towel and brush a comb through it, taking my gel and styling my hair in its usual style. I grab a polo t-shirt from my chair and slip it on, along with my boxers and a pair of loose jeans.

I sigh, rubbing my eyes, trying to get rid of the puffiness in them.

I hear the phone ring and I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around quickly and dart onto my bed to retrieve the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" I hear. It's kind of blurry, which most likely means she's on a payphone.

"Are you coming to the movies?" Mimi asks, a little hint of excitement in her voice.

I smile slightly and nod, breathing her voice in and trying to remember the sound for future thoughts. Am I obsessed? I ask myself, sudden reality hits me. My eyes grow wide as this realization comes to mind. Shit.

"Hello?" A confused voice asks.

"Y-Yeah, for sure I'm coming Mimi, I'll be there soon! Bye!"

I hang up without letting her say her farewell and rollover onto my back.

Am I obsessed with someone I only see every 6 months? Could it be that I'm so in love with her that I can't find myself with her, so I become fanatical and imagine her in my mind, just because I want it that way? ...So, I live in my mind, and not reality. In reality we are nothing more than friends, in reality I am besotted with someone without even knowing it. In reality, Mimi would never fall in love with me.

I get up, looking at the time, and leave to find Taichi's father waiting in the driveway once more. And as we drive to the movies, I find nothing but these terrorizing thoughts in my head...


End file.
